


Show Stopper

by nofearnopain



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofearnopain/pseuds/nofearnopain
Summary: Keiichiro is exasperated after a day of work, Kairi helps. Inspired by diamondsketches ideas on tumblr
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi
Kudos: 17





	Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first smut. I felt like w red was a good relationship to start with. PLEASE, if you have any constructive criticism, I’d love to hear it. I want to get better at this cause I have a bunch of ideas so I’d appreciate any comments <3

Despite his bigger build, Keiichiro was a fan of being the little spoon when he cuddled with Kairi. Some people didn't notice but Kairi was actually slightly taller than Keiichiro, and Keiichiro liked it that way. He liked Kairi leaning over him, liked how he had to arch himself just a bit when they kissed.

But size wasn't why Keiichiro liked being the little spoon. Kairi was a very _active_ cuddler, and it was always exciting, always electrifying.

Like that night, for instance. Keiichiro had gotten home from work exhausted and Kairi was waiting for him. He had become very skilled at breaking into Keiichiro's apartment, not that Keiichiro minded at all.

Kairi could see the weariness in Keiichiro's face and was quick to help him with his things at the entrance. "You look like you've been working hard, Mr. hotheaded police officer."

"I'm fine," Keiichiro replied, though his body language told a different story. "Just a busy day, that's all."

Kairi smirked and gently kissed Keiichiro while taking his hand. "Come on, let's go relax then."

The words were intriguing, and Keiichiro became a little flustered despite of himself. He and Kairi had been together for awhile, andeven though Kairi had more experience than him, he wasn't a novice when it came to sex.

Still, something about Kairi always got him excited and that night was no different. Keiichiro let Kairi lead him to his bedroom and proudly kept his composure as he dressed down to only his boxers while Kairi watched, unabashed.

Eventually though, Kairi also stripped down until he was naked. Keiichiro silently got under the covers, trusting Kairi to already have a plan. Not knowing what he was planning was a little thrilling and the feeling grew as Kairi followed suit.

Kairi moved next Keiichiro, gently moving him until they were spooning. Keiichiro gasped quietly when he felt Kairi's breath ghost across his neck. He was always so sensitive.

Kairi started pressing tender kisses against Keiichiro's neck. He ran a hand idly up and down Keiichiro's side. He had barely done anything but Keiichiro could already feel his body reacting to his gentle touches, anticipating what was to come.

Gradually, the kisses and touches got rougher. Keiichiro felt Kairi's teeth slowly scrap over his neck, unwillingly letting out a small whimper and earning a quiet chuckle from Kairi.

Kairi suddenly grasped Keiichiro's hand. He carefully guided Keiichiro's hand into his underwear to his already hard cock. Keiichiro gasped softly at the contact and he could feel Kairi's grin against his neck.

"Go ahead, touch yourself," Kairi whispered. "Put on a show for me, please Kei-chan." Kairi released his hand in favor of finally pulling down Keiichiro's underwear, fully exposing him.

Keiichiro was patient as he started to stroke himself. He knew how Kairi liked him, how he liked to see him undone. Kairi was never shy about telling him.

Keiichiro let out a small moan as Kairi started biting and sucking his neck. He'd learned by now to be careful not to bite anywhere too obvious.

"You look so good, Kei-chan," Kairi practically _whined_. "You're so good, just like this. I could watch you for hours."

Keiichiro moaned again, pushing himself back into Kairi. He could feel Kairi's erection press against his thigh and it only excited him more. Kairi's hands were wandering all over him, solid and delicate but never quite enough.

"Kairi," Keiichiro whimpered. Kairi only chuckled and continued his attack on Keiichiro's neck.

"You're so beautiful. I love seeing you touch yourself. I wonder what you're thinking, what you could be feeling right now. You know I love to watch and I know _you_ love to show off for me.”

"Kairi... please...!" Keiichiro groaned desperately. He started to stroke himself faster, feeling himself slowly fall apart under Kairi's touches.

"Please what, Kei-chan?" Kairi teased. "Use your words, tell me what you want."

"Please... Please touch me, I-I can't..." Keiichiro was breathing rapidly and Kairi could feel how much he _wanted_. 

"Good," he cooed softly before reaching forward and taking Keiichiro's place on his cock. Keiichiro immediately moaned, going almost limp in Kairi's embrace.

He was a puddle in Kairi's hands, leaning against him and letting out hot noises in his ear. Kairi's pace was merciless and Keiichiro could feel his release building up inside of him.

"Fuck... Kairi, I'm gonna..."

Kairi moaned again, whiny and high-pitched. He ran his thumb over the tip and Keiichiro squirmed against him. He whimpered loudly, desperately, until he let out one final cry as he came into Kairi's hand.

Keiichiro came down from his high with deep breathes. His attention was drawn to Kairi's erection, still prodding against his thigh.

Keiichiro turned over, pushing Kairi onto his back. He leaned down and kissed Kairi deeply, wasting no time as he reached down to rub Kairi, who responded with a deep groan into Keiichiro's mouth.

Keiichiro moves from Kairi's mouth to his neck to his chest. He progressed downwards until he was at Kairi's hip. He pressed kisses into his skin until Kairi moaned roughly again.

"Kei-chan..." Kairi couldn't bring himself to continue but Keiichiro had already lowered himself, trailing his tongue from the base of the Kairi's cock to the tip.

There was a moment where Keiichiro didn't move and for a second Kairi wondered if he was going to have to beg. But then Keiichiro wrapped his lips around his head and Kairi dropped his head against the pillow.

He groaned as Keiichiro took him deeper, revealing in the overwhelming feeling of Keiichiro's warm mouth. The sounds he was making were almost embarrassing, but he wanted Keiichiro to know how well he was doing.

"So good, Kei... you feel so fucking good...." Just then Kairi looked down at Keiichiro, who was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. He moaned, vibrating around his cock as he pushed himself further and Kairi almost came from that alone.

Keiichiro continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue hot against his shaft. "Shit- Keiichiro, fuck, fuck-" Kairi mewled, digging his hand into Keiichiro's hair. He held Keiichiro in place as he came, letting out a guttural wail. Keiichiro swallowed, digging his nails into Kairi's thigh.

Keiichiro pulled off Kairi's cock and moved to lay down next to him. Kairi smiled, still catching his breath after his exertion. He idly ran his hand through Keiichiro's hair as Keiichiro snuggled against his chest.

"You feeling better now?" Kairi asked. Keiichiro sluggishly nodded, throwing an arm across Kairi's chest.

"Yeah, thank you." Keiichiro sighed, completely relaxing into Kairi's side. "I'm... going to pass out now. Goodnight, Kairi."

Kairi chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Kei-chan. Sleep well." Keiichiro hummed in response, already mostly asleep. Kairi sighed contently and laid his head shading Keiichiro, before slipping into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment, they’re what motivates me!


End file.
